1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an event signal and an event-based sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human-computer interaction (HCl) is realized and operates in a user interface. Various user interfaces used to recognize user inputs may provide a natural interaction between humans and computers. To recognize a user input, various sensors may be used. To provide a natural interaction, a sensor quickly responding to a user input may be required. Also, various mobile devices may need to perform various smart functions using a user interface with low power. Thus, there is a desire for a sensor that consumes relatively low power, that responds to an input at high speed and that has high reliability corresponding to a sensing goal. Also, there is a desire for a method of processing an unnecessary event among various events sensed by a sensor.